Marcus Valerius
Overview |badges= }} __toc__ Introductions Information Former Captain of the Guard Marcus Habitus Valerius is the former Captain of the Guard under the rule of Imperious within the kingdom of Cimerora. When Imperious was traitorously ousted by a splinter group of his own men, Marcus Valerius fought alongside him. He continues to work for the deposed ruler in a small fortress outside the walls of his old kingdom. Initial Contact What do you hand me? From Senator Aquila? Ah. I see. Decimus is a trusted advisor and friend to me. Perhaps it is time to acquaint myself with you. Store Missions Briefing It is my blessing to meet you, sir/lady. I am not as gifted with words as the Senator, but I need your help so I will be brief. I need soldiers who fight to keep the seed of all our power from a very dangerous foe, a demigod from Hades who seeks to steal this power from humanity and use it for himself and his ilk. These are dark times here in Cimerora and my allies are few. To prove to me that you are a person whom I may trust, I would have you fulfill a task for me. ' Mission Acceptance' Excellent... , is it? An unfamiliar name, I admit. No matter. I am a soldier, not a poet. Your task is simple. Romulus' men have been using one of the caves hereon the peninsula as a "meeting ground" of sorts. Inside, a man by the name of riles up those traitorous dogs just before a raid on our post. I have information that tells me he is gearing his men up for another one soon. I need you to stop him, and his men, before they attack us again. Unnecessary Solicitation I would hunt him down like the dog that he is, but I cannot leave my post. My first order is to keep our Emperor safe and manage our men. Do this for me, , and - I beg you - be quick. Time grows short. Enemies Notable NPCs * Servius Decius (Boss) Debriefing You bested Servius Decius? I knew my faith was not misplaced, . I do now believe I can trust you with my most important tasks. That is, if you are willing. Briefing As you may know, Romulus has allied with the Dark Ones, creatures from the very depths of Hades. They lurk in the shadows of the surrounding caves, harnessing the power of their shadow crystals. If we can destroy these crystals we can gain a tactical advantage in the war against Romulus. Mission Acceptance You must find these shadow crystals and destroy them, . I know now what foul manner of magic they contain, but I do know that they are the source of the Dark Ones' incredible power. Unnecessary Solicitation Time is not on our side, . Not only do the Dark Ones use these crystals for power, but I believe that they have magical ability to move his men from one place to another! Enemies Notable NPCs * Shadow Cyst Crystal x3 '''Debriefing' Thank you, . You have destroyed those foul crystals. I am most pleased. Briefing Romulus' men have taken some of our younger Sybils from the Oracle. You are tasked with the responsability of rescuing them. You must return these women as quickly as possible, Hero. Find them and send them back to us before anything happens to them. Enemies Notable NPCs * Livia Orestilla (NPC Hostage) * Munatia Plancina (NPC Hostage) * Atia Fadilla (NPC Hostage) Debriefing Thank you, Hero. You have done me a great service in returning these women. Briefing Romulus has sent his men to enact a most heinous and treacherous act. In the night, his men broke into the sacred tomb of one of our townsfolk' ancestors and stole his remains! This act is so distasteful that I struggle even now to speak it aloud to you. You must return with those remains so that the family may set them to rest once more. The Eonus family are most devastated by this act. The men see this act of desecration and their morale plummets. I worry that if this continues, the war will be lost before they even enter another battlefield. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing I thank you, Hero. The Eonus family is reburying the remains of their ancestors as we speak. Briefing Romulus has sent his men to enact a most heinous and treacherous act. In the night, his men broke into the sacred tomb of one of our townsfolk' ancestors and stole his remains! This act is so distasteful that I struggle even now to speak it aloud to you. You must return with those remains so that the family may set them to rest once more. The Fuscinus family are most devastated by this act. Some of the women are very superstitious and fear the repercussions of disturbing the long-dead. They are becoming erratic and giving their husbands, my men, cause for concern. I cannot have my men distracted. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing I thank you, Hero. The Fuscinus family is reburying the remains of their ancestors as we speak. Briefing You have promised your aid in fighting Romulus' men. Now is the time to fight them. We have discovered pockets of hideouts where Romulus keeps his soldiers. If we strike quickly and decisively, we can cripple his army before it has the opportunityto initiate another battle in this fort. Prepare yourself, Hero, as I send you to battle. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing You have shown great strength and cunning in your victory, Hero. I am in your debt. Briefing A regiment of Romulus' soldiers has captured some of my men. Your task is to rescue them. Find my men and bring them back to me, Hero. There is no time to waste. Enemies Notable NPCs * Romulus' Soldier x2 (One guarding each prisoner) * Captured Legionarii (NPC Ally) * Captured Centurion (NPC Ally) Debriefing Thank you, Hero. You have done me a great service in returning my men. I am in your debt. Briefing It is time that we make an offensive attack against Romulus' men and their weapons. Doing so will help us gain advantage against them. You must find their weapons caches and destroy them. Only then will we begin to match their strength. Time, unfortunately, is not on our favor, so you must hurry. Enemies Notable NPCs * Weapons Cache x4 (Object) Debriefing I am most proud of you, Hero! Romulus and his dogs have underestimated us far too long. Briefing Romulus has sent his men to pillage this fort time and again, making off with the townsfolk's family urns. These urns are of great personal and historic significance to the people of this fort. We would all be grateful for their safe return. Romulus' men are nothing if not predictable. Find the urns they guard, and you will find our belongings. Quickly now, Hero. There is no time to tarry. Enemies Debriefing Thank you, Hero. With the urns returned, the people of this post can breathe a sigh of relief that their most precious items are back in their hands where they belong. I am forever grateful. Briefing Romulus has sent his men to pillage this fort time and again, making off with fine jewelry. If you can retrieve these materials, perhaps we can afford to build up our resources. Romulus' men are nothing if not predictable. Find the chests they guard, and you will find our belongings. Quickly now, Hero. There is no time to tarry. Enemies Debriefing Thank you, Hero. With the goods returned, we can finance another attack on Romulus and his men. I am forever grateful. Briefing One of my spies has reported that Romulus has placed another contingent of his men, led by Decimus Spurius, nearby. Your task is to stop him before he can organize his soldiers for another attack on this fort. He hides away like a fat old sow while he sends his men to perish for his cause. Find him and defeat him. I am counting on your continued success, Hero. Enemies Notable NPCs * Decimus Spurius '''Debriefing' If I had but an army of the caliber such as the kind you display, Hero, our cause would already be won. Briefing One of my spies has reported that Romulus has placed another contingent of his men, led by Publius Ambrosius, nearby. Your task is to stop him before he can organize his soldiers for another attack on this post. He hides away like a bumbling monkey while he sends his men to perish for his cause. Find him and defeat him. I am counting on your continued success, Hero. Enemies Notable NPCs * Publius Ambrosius '''Debriefing' If I had but an army of the caliber such as the kind you display, Hero, our cause would already be won. Briefing One of my spies has reported that Romulus has placed another contingent of his men, led by , nearby. Your task is to stop him before he can organize his soldiers for another attack on this post. ' Mission Acceptance' He hides away like a preening fool while he sends his men to perish for his cause. Find him and defeat him. I am counting on your continued success, . Unnecessary Solicitation There is no time to waste, friend. Less than an hour, in fact. Even now he rallies his soldiers to attack his sic fort. Go! I beg you! Enemies Notable NPCs * Servius Cassius (Boss) Debriefing If I had but an army of the calibre such as the kind you display, , our cause would already be won. Category:Heroes